


This is how we roll

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom
Genre: Bad Girls - Freeform, Best Friends, Blood, Brian's protective, Crime, Death, Dom's protective, Enemies, F/M, Fame, Family, Family above all, Fast Cars, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gang Wars, Gangsters, Guns, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love Story, Money, Racing, Robbery, Romans protective, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Taking place in the Fast and Furious franchise and starting from 2Fast 2Furious, Lauren is staying in a trailer in Barstow California with Roman Pearce, her childhood best friend who was currently making a living as a demolition derby driver. Brian O' Connor, Roman's childhood best friend and Lauren's childhood crush turns up for Roman's help, much to Roman's dismay.Chloe Taylor ends up staying with Letty Ortiz and Mia Toretto in Los Angeles around the time when Letty is murdered in a car accident.Will they all get brought to work together in the end as a team or better yet, a family?





	1. Old friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to the fast and furious franchise or writing. I've followed the movies for years but I've finally been inspired to write around it, enjoy!

So this is how our story starts, me living in a trailer in Barstow California with The Joker, also known as Roman Pearce who let me stay with him here due to the fact we were both Convicted criminals and childhood best friends, despite his continuous attempts to flirt with me but that's just how he is, all playful, charming and mouthy.

My name is Lauren and I'm a dark haired girl with pale skin that was now slightly tanned due to the heat of this place, my eyes were bright blue and were usually enhanced by eyeliner.

I know grew up here in Barstow with Roman, I met him in school and I was the girl who beat the crap out of any of his Ex's who had a problem with him, he was quite the playboy.

There was Roman and Brian O'Connor, his best friend who I didn't really hang around with much but I had a massive crush on him all through school but he never seemed to notice me, he always went for all the easy girls and then Roman went after them after Brian was done with them.

After school, Brian went off and joined the FBI whereas Roman went down the criminal path and distanced himself from Brian, claiming he was now the enemy, I didn't really see either after school, that was until Roman came to me for help with stealing some car, I was hesitant but he managed to charm his way around me and I helped him against my better judgment. The adrenaline made me feel so alive, I'd never felt anything like it, so I helped out time after time again. Then we got caught and thrown in jail.

Now here we are.

I sat in the trailer with my feet up on the couch, reading a car magazine about American muscle. Roman was out doing his demolition derby driving so I had the place to myself for once.

I was dressed in a light pink frilled sleeved crop top, a green army button up with combat pants and black steel toe combat boots. My black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.

I hopped myself up and turned the radio on before I moved towards the fridge to get a beer. It sucked being on house arrest, me and Roman weren't allowed to go anymore than 100yards from the trailer.

The sound of yelling and whistling sounded from outside the trailer so with a beer in hand, I looked out of the window to see the bald, dark skinned man in a white shirt and black combat pants slowly turn around to look at the blonde, tanned man in a black shirt, he stood beside some short chubby bald dark skinned man in a white shirt. Roman did not look happy and that never ended well.

I rushed to open the trailer door to jump in at any moment, neither of the boys saw me but the other guy at the back of them all did.

Roman spat on the floor and I couldn't hear a thing neither of them were saying to each other. I quickly started running to the pair once Roman threw a punch at the blonde guy and the second the blonde guy pinned Roman, I grabbed him off him and right hooked him straight in the jaw, causing him to stumble back a bit from the blow.

"You still fight like shit but she..."The blonde guy said once he sorted himself out.

I helped Roman up and held him back from the guy as best as I could.

"You got a problem with Rom, you gotta problem with me dickbag."I tell the blonde guy from in front of Roman.

The other guy had gone and sat by the trailer, munching on chips or something.

"What the hell are you doing here O'Connor? I told you to stay away from me!"Roman yells from behind me.

Suddenly my eyes widened at the name and once I got a closer look at the blonde guy, I realised. Shit it was Brian O'Connor.

"You should've told me! I did three years Brian."Roman continues to yell from behind me.

He pushes by me and tries to fight Brian again, I jump in front of the pair and raise my hands at them both.

"Let me get to him Lauren."Roman yells at me.

I just push him away again, Brian's eyes widen at the mention of my name and he looks me over, astonished.

"I told you it wasn't my fault."Brian says in a calmer tone of voice to Roman who I can see is slowly calming down.

"Why are you here Brian?"I question the blue eyed man in front of me.

Although Roman was calming down slowly, I still kept him back from Brian.

"I got a deal for him but since you're here, It's for you too."Brian explains to me.

Roman stood beside me like a body guard, he was always so protective of me.

"When I needed your ass, you were nowhere to be found, now you're trying to hand out deals."Roman growls out from beside me.

I watch as his chocolate eyes as stare at his ex best friend with hatred.

"I need you to come to Miami and drive with me, if you do they'll take off those tags and clear your record."Brian explains to me and Roman.

Roman starts to get in his face again, this guy was complicated sometimes.

"I did three years in jail, three years in jail over you Brian. I know you better than you think."Roman spits out.

He was holding three fingers up and pushing Brian in his chest with his free hand.

"Maybe you don't, maybe you don't."Brian tries to point out to his ex best friend.

Roman grabs me by my wrist and starts pulling me to the trailer, I didn't even have a say.

"You guys finished?"The other guy sat by the trailer questions.

He was still just eating chips, how casual of him.

"This deal a actual thing?"I question the random guy.

I rested a hand on my hip while Roman waits at his trailer door.

"Your wasting your time Lauren."Roman sighs out to me.

I just raise a finger, telling him to hold on a minute. Brian was walking up behind me, slowly and I could feeling his eyes on me.

"That's right, if you both do this job for us."The man explains to me casually.

Roman's interest was now caught, this sounded like a good deal, he may pass it up but I'm in.

"Told you!"Brian childishly exclaims to Roman.

Roman turns to glare at him and I just rolled my eyes at the childish duo.

"Shut up punk!"Roman childishly bickers back.

"Children please! Right, so you're going to clear our records and get these tags off our ankles?"I question the dark skinned man.

He was still munching away on chips and before he popped another in his mouth he answered.

"That's right...I thought you couldn't go any more than one hundred yards from your home?"The man responds.

I look to the trailer before looking back to him.

"That's right man. That's why we're parked so close to the derby."Roman responds for me.

He was wiping his face that had a little sand on it.

"Man quit playing like you're going to pass this up."Brian comments to Roman.

Roman turns to glare at Brian for like the billionth time today.

"How about you stop acting like such a hardass. Pig."I shoot back for Roman.

Roman just laughs to himself while turning to look away from Brian, unable to keep a serious face.

Me and Roman got took off in a car with Brian and the other guy. Brian was now in a blue denim sleeveless shirt with blue jeans whereas I was wearing the same stuff as earlier only without the jacket and with my hair in a high, tight ponytail. Both of our ankle tags had been taken off.

I noticed that we were all walking towards a cop station and Roman immediately froze outside.

"Everything okay?"I question Roman curiously.

Roman quickly turns his back on the cop station.

"Hey, what's going on bro?"Brian asks his ex best friend.

He comes back to stand with me and Roman, he gently grabs Roman by his arm so he looks at him.

"I don't know if I can be trusted in there."Roman finally answers us both.

My blue eyes flick from him to Brian, unsure about this whole situation.

"Just think of it this way, it's a opportunity for a fresh start so let's just get in there and do this thing, alright?"Brian attempts to reassure Roman.

Brian heads back towards the entrance to the station casually and I just couldn't bite my tongue.

"He wouldn't need a fresh start if it wasn't for you."I comment sassily to Brian.

I storm past Brian and head inside the cop station. Roman couldn't help but smirk smugly as he followed after me.

"You two need to stop blaming me for your own mistakes and start taking some responsibility."Brian comments in attempt to defend himself.

"You need to go to hell."Roman says getting back in Brian's face angrily.

"And you need to go back to Barstow."Brian comments bluntly.

He was pointing back to the streets before he started walking after me.

"I'm not going back to Barstow."Roman grumbles to himself.

He started quickly chasing after us to keep up, I'd already made it to the front desk and was stood with my arms folded. Brian came to stand beside me and I could already feel his eyes on me.

"So, I haven't seen you since high school...you look good."Brian compliments me. If it wasn't for the fact I had a current hatred for him and I'd rather be seen dead than dating a cop, I'd melt over my school crush complimenting me.

I hear Roman scoff from behind us both and I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor O'Connor."I whisper to him with a smirk on my lips.

I follow the other cop, who'd gestured for us to follow him and I hear Roman laughing behind us at Brian's fail attempt.

"You've got no chance Brian."Roman comments smugly.

Once we were in the back room the cops explained the whole plan and I watched as Brian seemed to struggle to keep his eyes off me.

"Right so let me get this straight, we've got to get these confiscated cars in order to be hired by some drug lord..."I try to work out by repeating it out loud.

Brian and Roman watch me from their places at the table.

"Not you."One of the police members quickly comments.

I noticed him looking over at me and instantly felt sick. Brian and Roman also seemed confused by that.

"Well, being a woman...she can do other things. Things us men aren't skilled in..."The cop tries to explain to everyone.

I raise a brow at him with a hand on my hip. He was not saying what I thought he was saying.

"Keep talking like that and the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth."I quickly bite out in attempt to defend my pride.

I watched as Brian's eyes widened at my words but Roman quickly scoffed at my attitude, it wasn't anything new to him.

"I call sexism...She ain't doing that."I hear Roman point out from the table in a protective big brother manner.

I point at him as if to say what he said, Brian starts laughing at the table, missing all of this from Roman but loving the fact that he was getting to experience what I was actually like.

"Now listen here...Detective bullshit..."I say in a dangerous tone of voice.

I was slowly approaching the cop who had just told me I couldn't do the job in a almost sensual manner. I watch as Roman grins at me, knowing where this was going.

"I can drive just as good as Roman and Brian. I can also kick someone's ass just as good as Roman and Brian, sometimes worse than them. Look up my file, you'll see just what I can do."I inform him in a menacing tone of voice.  
I was roughly poking him in the chest and backing him into the corner. The guy looked like he was going to pass out.

"Alright leave the guy alone Lauren."Brian calls to me after finishing laughing.

After a intense stare off with the man, I eventually backed off and walked back over to the table.

"I think what he means is that he needs a woman on the inside, someone close to him."Brian explains to me in a better manner.

After a few moments I finally nod understandingly with a smirk on my lips.

"Well the guys lucky, I've got charm coming out of my ass."I comment sarcastically.

I was gesturing to myself while flickering my eyelashes.

Roman laughs at me before saying."Yeah you do."

After getting dressed into a hot pink boob tube, some very short shorts, sandals, sunglasses and curling my hair to let it fall down my shoulders, we were ready to go, even though I hated this because I felt incredibly degraded in a outfit like this.

Roman and Brian escorted me in and while they ran off with everyone else to do this challenge I made my way up to the man.

"You ain't passing hot stuff."One of his guards tells me.

I immediately frown at him, I was not getting dressed like a whore only to be told I can't enter.

"Oh c'mon muscle, he's going to love me."I whisper seductively to him, Ergh I hated this.

Carter Verone came over noticing me and a big grin formed on his lips.

*Time skip*

So things took a turn for the worse in the end when the guy tried to kidnap me on a damn boat. The guys managed to save me and before we all took our leave.

Brian looked at me and Roman who was hugging me, happy I was safe.

"So how long have you two been a thing?"Brian asks us from where he was sat on his car bonnet.

"We ain't."I state plainly.

I was looking over to Brian as I pulled out of the hug with Roman.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon. I have some things I need to deal with back in LA."Brian tells us with a soft laugh.

He started heading to get in his car and I watched him walk away with admiration in my eyes.

"I've got to get changed out of this whore outfit before I lose the last bit of my dignity I have left."I mutter to Roman who just laughed at me.

That was how we ended up involved in this journey.


	2. LA Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's story of meeting the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get more interesting, this is more the backstory for now.

My name is Chloe Taylor and I'm a convicted criminal, a racer to be more precise. I grew up here in LA, made myself a name on the streets, caught the eyes of many men that I wasn't interested in.

I had just been racing in some pink slip races, I was driving a Jensen Intercepter 1971 and I had just kicked a man double my size at this race, now he'd better hand over his Nissan GTR.

I climbed out of my drivers seat and closed the car door as I made my way over to the guy.

I was wearing a black vest top with blue denim shorts, black converse and my hoodie tied around my waist. My black hair was worn in a loose ponytail and my make up was done lightly with black lipstick.

"I can't believe I lost to a chick."The guy grumbled out under his breath.

"That's right. You lost to me, remember that."I comment cockily.

The guy handed over his keys and smiled sarcastically at me, which I quickly returned with a roll of my eyes.

"We got cops!"A guy calls from his car.

It was like Black Friday suddenly and everyone split in different directions, nobody wanting to get caught.

I jumped into my car and fired her up before I put my foot on the accelerator and fucked the speed limit as I practically flew down the road.

Suddenly, a blue 1994 Acura Integra pulled up beside me, flashing their lights to get me to follow them, which I reluctantly complied to.

I followed them down some back streets and after a while of driving we pulled up outside of a unfamiliar house.

I waited in my car until a familiar woman climbed out of the car. I climbed out of my car to greet her.

"Your a Toretto."I point out confidently.

"And you're the talk of the races these days."The girl comments in return.

She approaches me slowly, hesitant. I didn't really blame her, everyone should be careful in this type of business.

"I'm Mia."She introduces herself to me.

"I'm Chloe."I introduce back, casually.

"Want a beer?"Mia asks me casually.

She gestures up to the house before she starts walking up the driveway. I looked around and noticed that the driveway and road had a few race cars.

Once she opened the door, the house was empty, much to my surprise.

"The cars outside are the crews old cars. It used to be me, my brother Dom, his girlfriend Letty, Vince, Jesse and Leon but well...Jesse's dead. Leon's gone off doing his own thing, the same with Vince and Dom's in Panama City. Letty should be home though."Mia explains to me.

As if on cue, a dark haired girl in a black vest top, black jeans and black boots, comes walking downstairs.

"Who the hell is she?"The girl questions Mia, her tone calm.

"Letty, this is Chloe. She's quite the talk on the streets lately."Mia explains to Letty.

"Well, cool. Nice to meet you kid."Letty greets with a heavy sigh."Look, Mia. I've got some work to do. I'll catch you later."

Letty was loading a gun before she tucked it into the back of her pants and headed out the door.

"I have no idea what's going on with everyone anymore. One minute we were a close family and then the next everyone's split up."Mia tells me with a heavy sigh.

She walked over to hand me a beer before she sat down on the couch next to me.

Mia seemed nice, she told me that she had a feeling something big was about to go down and that she needed some good racers, just in case.

As the time grew later, Mia told me I could sleep in one of the spare rooms, to avoid getting caught by the police. She had a point so I agreed.

As I was about to head up, a knock on the door alerted us both. It was the police.

I hide on the stairs while Mia headed to the front door, she slowly opened the door and the cop took his hat off.

"Mia Toretto. We regret to inform you that Letty Ortiz's car has been found on the road. Letty's dead."The officer informs her.

I rushed down the stairs once I saw Mia burst into tears. Her heart clearly breaking, I might not know the girl that well but I'd grown good friends with her over the night and I myself know what it's like to lose someone close to you.

"How am I going to tell Dom?"Mia blurts out through tears."They've been together ever since we were kids."

"I can tell him if you want..."I offer politely.

"No...its best he hears it from me. He's going to go crazy enough as it is. I don't want to drag you into it."Mia tells me through shaky breathes.

"If that's what you want...I'll be here for you."I tell her with a kind smile.

"Thank you."Mia sincerely thanks me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.


	3. Scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have Lauren and Roman gotten up to since?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys like this :)

** Lauren's POV **

I was free and Roman had dragged me to some silly club in California, after a few jelly shots and glasses of pina colada, I was ready to party the night away.

I was wearing a black long sleeved laced dress with my long black hair down and curled.

I didn't go out much so this was really something for me and Roman had never seen me like this.

"I'm going to dance."I yell to Roman over the loud music.

"I'll get some more cocktails in."Roman yells back to me.

I watched as he headed to the bar and to the pretty blonde he'd been eying up all night, nothing new there then.

I moved to the song and let myself go for a change, a guy came up to me and started dancing beside me.

** Roman's POV **

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you."I flirt out to the blonde before me.

The girl rolls her eyes at me before giggling away, I grinned to myself. I was in there.

"Roman, how about you stop bothering the ladies."A familiar voice comments from behind me.

I quickly turned my body around to be greeted by the blonde, blue eyed cop from my childhood.

"What the hell are you doing here Brian!"I blurt out, not angry but surprised.

"I need your help Roman."Brian sighs out heavily."A friend of mine has been taken in. He's going to get found guilty in court. We all know it. We need to make sure that the bus doesn't get to the prison."

I blinked a few times, trying to take in what he'd just said to me. Was this guy for real right now?

"So what is this? Good cop gone bad? Your a criminal now Brian?"I laugh out to Brian, clearly amused.

"Looks that way, yeah."Brian replies with a soft laugh.

"So, you want me, after just getting my records cleared, to help out?"I conclude to the ex cop before me.

"Pretty much, yeah."Brian confirms to me.

"Alright Brian. I'm in."I sigh out in agreement.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it. Where's Lauren at? Did you guys split ways?"Brian questions me.

I laugh out at that and just as I'm about to reply there's a cheer from the crowd that grabs mine and Brian's attention.

My jaw practically drops at the sight, Lauren had jumped up on a table and was dancing rather provocatively to the music, earning wolf whistles and chants from the crowd. She was clearly drunk, she'd never do something like that.

"Nope, she's still here."I laugh out to Brian."Work it girl!"

** Lauren's POV **

I don't know what came over me but I lost it to them music, scandalous was playing and I just went with it.

Towards the end of the song, I hopped down off the table and laughed to myself at all the reactions.

"Lauren, over here!"Roman called over to me.

I started making my way over to Roman but the guy from earlier got in the way.

"Hey baby, how about we take this somewhere else, I feel like you and me have a real connection."The guy growled down my ear.

"Nope, we don't. I think that's you just thinking with your cock."I bite back aggressively.

"No need to play hard to get."The guy comments back to me.

He grabs me by my upper arm and I look up and give him a warning glare.

"If you don't let go of me, your cock will no longer be able to function because I'll slowly peel it off with a rusty potato peeler."I warn him angrily.

He didn't let go of me, so I pushed him away slightly but his grip just tightened.

"Dude get off her."A familiar voice yells to the guy.

The familiar guy pulled the perv off me and pushed him straight into Roman who wasted no time in punching him straight in the jaw.

"Brian?"I speak up my voice filled with shock.

"Hey, are you okay?"Brian questions me in a worried tone of voice.

I was in so much shock that it wasn't until Roman and Brian had dragged me outside that I spoke up over their bickering.

"Wait, what are you doing here Brian?"I question the blonde haired cop.

"I came for yours and Roman's help."Brian tells me with a voice filled with honesty.

"Again?"I sigh out heavily.

"Whoa, Now hold on a minute now, you never said that you wanted her involved."Roman pops up from beside Brian.

"The more help the better."Brian quickly replies to Roman.

"Hell no. Not after what happened last time."Roman quickly answers before I can.

"Rom, I'll be fine."I sigh out heavily, hating his protective behaviour.

"I won't let that happen again, I'll ride with her if you want."Brian offers to Roman.

"Fine."Roman begrudgingly agrees."Name the time and place we're meeting."

A few days later me and Rom had met up with Brian in LA. He took us to a small family house which had many different cars outside, ranging from Nissan to chargers.

"Since you'll be riding with me. Learn to love that."Brian jokes to me.

He was gesturing to the Nissan Skyline GTR. My eyes lit up at the sight of the car.

"Why wouldn't I love a Skyline?"I reply immediately in a giddy tone of voice.

"Lord give me strength."I hear Roman mumble from beside me.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked inside the house beside Brian. There was three girls and four guys waiting inside.

My eyes flicked to Brian with features filled with confusion, Roman walked in behind us and his expression filled with confusion too.

"Lauren, Roman. This is our team."Brian informs us both."This is Mia Toretto."

He gestures to the brown haired, brown eyed girl in a blue vest top and black skinny jeans.

"Rico and Tego."

He gestures to the two Brazilian looking guys. They looked like they didn't speak a word of English.

"Han."

He gestures to the Japanese man that was eating chips. He smiled politely to us both.

"Tej."

He gestures to the dark skinned, dark haired man who sat smirking at me.

"Gisele."

He gestures to the girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Chloe."

He gestures to the black haired girl with brown hair.

"Guys, this is Roman Pearce and Lauren Dixon."Brian introduces everyone to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	4. A team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Roman meet Chloe and the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all enjoy, here's more for you :)

"So we're a team now?"I question the group with a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Yeah, problem?"This girl called Chloe perked up.

I heard Roman let out a little laugh from beside me.

"Alright look, I know some of you ain't exactly used to working as a team but perhaps we should just give this a chance."This Tej spoke up as the voice of reason.

"I don't know about any of yall but my ribs are showing, you guys got out to eat?"Roman perks up completely off subject.

"Seriously?"I say with a disbelief filled tone of voice.

"What? A mans gotta eat."Roman quickly replies in a defensive tone of voice.

"Lauren, can I talk to you for a moment?"Brian pops up from the doorway.

"Sure."I reply in a gentle tone of voice.

As I walked by Mia's dirty looks didn't go unnoticed that's for sure. Roman watched me walk off with widened eyes, wondering what exactly Brian could want.

Once we were outside, Brian looked straight at me with his baby blue eyes.

"I want to apologise for not helping you or Roman out, back in Barstow. I didn't know that you guys had got taken in."Brian quickly apologises to me.

I laugh softly and shake my head at him slightly. My blue eyes flickered from the floor to his eyes.

"It's not your fault Brian. Believe it or not but I didn't hate you for it as much as Roman did."I explain to him in a softened tone of voice.

"Good...then perhaps after all of this is over, we could go and get some drinks and something to eat together."Brian confidently asks me.

I couldn't help but grin to myself before I tilt my head slightly at him.

"Well that depends."I playfully reply to him.

"On what?"Brian's eyebrows had furrowed at my words.

"How good you can drive. After this job, if you can beat me in a race. I'll go on a date with you."I reply in a cocky tone of voice.

"Well, I better start making reservations then."Brian cockily replied back.

Han opened the hall door to look out to us both. He smiled politely before clearly his throat and saying.

"Brian, it's time."

Once we were outside, everyone rushed to their cars. Mia got in her 1994 Acura Integra with Chloe. Roman was riding with Tej who was sporting a 1963 Ford Galaxie 500. Rico and Tego were riding in a 1989 Chevrolet R3500 Crew Cab which slightly confused me but each to their own. Han was sporting a Mazda RX-7 Veilside and Gisele was driving a 2007 Porsche Cayman. Me and Brian were in his Nissan Skyline GT-R, I was happy with his car choice.

Once we were in his car, everyone other than me, Brian, Mia and Chloe separated and I turned my gaze to Brian with confused features.

"There's some clothes on the back seat, I need you to change into them."Brian tells me without meeting my gaze.

"What? Why and where?"I question him curiously.

"On the backseat. Chloe's having to do the same thing. We're going to the court case. I won't look, I promise."Brian reassures me.

"I wondered why you were in a suit."I grumbled out to myself.

Begrudgingly, I climbed into the back seat and started getting changed, once I'd taken my shirt off I noticed Brian's eyes flicking up at the rear view mirror. I rolled my eyes and smirked to myself.

"Eyes on the road O'Connor."I laugh out softly.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking out the back window."Brian laughs out softly.

Once I'd changed into this white blouse, tights and a tight business skirt and heels. I tied my hair up and climbed into the passenger seat once again.

"I feel like I'm going for a job interview."I mumble out to Brian.

"It suits you."He comments with a smirk on his lips.

My eyes rolled to look at Brian with a bitch face before I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Just don't go there Brian."I finally laugh out softly.

Once we pulled up outside the court, we got out to be met by Chloe and Mia. Chloe was in a similar outfit to me and she also didn't seem very happy about it.

We all walked into the court room, Brian held my hand so that I looked like something to do with him and didn't get kicked out and Chloe was just going as best friend to Mia.

Once we were sat in the court room, I saw a man that was tall, bald and very muscular. He was in a orange jumpsuit so I guessed he was who we were here for.

"That's Dominic Toretto. Mia's brother."Brian whispers to me.

"All rise!"A man called to everyone.

Everyone in the room raised to their feet and I really didn't like being in here. This was a room for law and order and I hated that shit.

"Please be seated."He calls out again.

Everyone in the room moved to take a seat once again. Brian was sat with a arm resting around me, I wasn't complaining to be honest.

"Please rise Mr. Toretto."The judge orders Dom.

Dom slowly raises out of his seat, doing as the judge had ordered. The room was extremely quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"I have listened to the testimony and taken into special consideration of agent O'Connors appeal on clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto."The judge speaks to the crowd.

I side glanced at Brian at those words, maybe he actually would have done something for me and Roman.

"That his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug Trafficker, Arturo Braga. However, this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs and as such I find that I'm forced to level the maximum sentence under California law."The judge informs everyone in the crowd.

Brian starts standing up and I look up at him with eyes filled with confusion.

"Dominic Toretto. You're hereby sentenced to serve twenty five years to life at the Lompoc maximum security prison system without the possibility of early parole. The court has been juried."

I quickly follow after Brian who was already outside in his car, Mia and Chloe came running out after, Mia crying.

"How good of drivers are you guys?"I question both Mia and Chloe curiously.

"Well I have quite the rep and she's a Toretto."Chloe replies to me."Why?"

"Then you don't have to worry, he won't make it to jail."I smirk out to the pair.

I quickly jump in the car beside Brian and we just waited and waited until eventually we saw the bus leave but even then, we still waited.

Eventually we started driving and once we got onto one of the main roads, I noticed that all the other guys were on the road too, driving behind us. I looked out of the window and noticed that it was nothing but sand everywhere.

"Yo, anyone else feel like this is a bad idea?"I heard Roman's voice sound through a walkie talkie in the car.

Brian picked up the walkie talkie and raised it to his lips.

"Roman you think everything is a bad idea."Brian spoke down the talkie.

"And I'm usually right."Roman's voice replied shortly after.

"Are you one of those wimpy guys who tries to get out of everything?"Chloe's voice sounds down the talkie.

"Hell no."Roman quickly replied.

"Don't lie Roman."Brian laughs down the talkie.

"Yeah, I get the sense you are."Chloe's voice remarks from the talkie.

"Yeah well you don't know me."Roman bickers back to Chloe.

"But I do."Brian replies with a laugh.

"Shut yo ass up white boy."Roman quickly remarks back.

I couldn't help but laugh from my seat, shaking my head at the bickering.

"Bus up ahead."Han's voice sounds from the talkie.

His car was ahead of ours so he was on kinda on lookout.

"Alright the plans in action guys."Brian speaks down the talkie.

I watched as he put the gear stick into gear and drove up to the right side of the bus, Roman and Tej drove up the left side of the bus and then both cars drove to the front of the bus, zig zagging by each other. Han, Gisele, Rico, Tego, Mia and Chloe all blocked off the rear of the bus while me and Brian blocked the front. Roman and Tej drove up the road before circling and accelerating straight forward, towards the bus, you could hear Roman's screams in Australia.

The bus swerved in attempt to dodge Roman and Tej but our car swooped in front of the bus and Brian slams the breaks on causing the bus to smash into the rear of our car and go flying over, tumbling down the road. The road was a complete wreck.

"Are you okay?"Brian asks me in a care filled tone of voice.

I just couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably from the thrill.

"That was fucking awesome! Can we go and break another bus?"I heard Chloe yell from the talkie.

"I'm in!"I called to her down the talkie.

We all got out of our cars and headed down the road to the bus. Roman, Tej, Brian and Han all cleared the wreckage to get Dom out.

My eyes flick to the driver and prison guard. Gisele and Chloe put their guns on him while I move over to get the keys from them.

The man tries to make a move and in sync both Mia and Chloe said.

"Don't even think about it."

Once the guys had dragged a injured Dom out of the bus, I moved over with the keys.

"Dom are you okay?"Mia quickly questioned her older brother.

"I'll be alright Mia...who are half of these people?"Dom laughed out slightly.

"We'll explain later. First we've got to get you out of here."Brian quickly answers Dom.

I uncuff the man whilst occasionally flicking up to meet Brian's gaze.

"Sounds good to me."Dom breaths out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more. I love hearing from you all.


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren, Roman and Chloe meet Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get around to this. I've been low on muse.

"Right so you two are street racers from Barstow and you're a street racer from LA?"Dom works out with curious features.

He was gesturing between me and Roman and Chloe who'd been leaning against the wall behind us.

"What happened Brian? Mia? I was gone for a few days and you both went around recruiting rookie street racers."Dom mocks out softly to Brian and Mia.

"Who you calling Rookie?"Roman spoke up offended.

"Yeah I bet I could kick your ass any day!"Chloe spoke up from the wall.

Dom's gaze flicked from Roman and Chloe then it finally landed on me.

"You going to add to this?"He questions me curiously.

"Usually yeah but I'm already waiting to kick Brian's ass in a race."I laugh out softly to Dom.

"I've already told you, you can keep dreaming Lauren."Brian tells me with a soft laugh.

"We needed them to help break you out. Chloe's really helped me through everything with Letty Dom."Mia speaks up defending Chloe.

"Yeah. Roman and Lauren were friends of mine in high school."Brian speaks up in mine and Roman's defence.

"We were friends in high school? I always thought you ignored my existence."I sass out to Brian.

Roman gave me respect for that comment while laughing to himself.

"You tell him girl...that was also before you ran off and became the enemy."Roman adds on to what I said.

"Mia, we've got to get out of here. People will be after us after everything we've done."Dom informs Mia in a serious tone of voice.

"Chloe's coming with us."Mia tells Dom in a serious tone of voice.

"We've all got to go. We'll all be wanted."Brian tells Dom and Mia.

"Wait...you mean I've got my records cleared just to do this shit and then spend my life on the run again?"Roman blurts out to everyone.

"Pretty much."Chloe speaks up from the wall again.

"Man, that's bullshit."Roman complains angrily.

"Shut up whining Rome."I pop up from beside him earning a glare from him.

"Where do we even go?"Mia questions us all.

"Brazil. Vince will probably put us up for a while."Dom suggests to Mia.

"Who's Vince?"Both me and Chloe ask in sync.

"A friend."Dom answers me quickly.

"Of some of us."Brian adds on to what Dom had said.

"We could make stops along the way. I know a guy that would hook us up for a few nights while we sort everything out."Chloe suggests to everyone.

"Well, I hope we're stopping for a bite to eat because I'm starving man."Roman randomly pops up.

Both me and Brian simply stared at Roman for a few minutes.

"Well. Let's get this show on the road then."Dom finally breaks the silent.

We all jumped in our cars and drove for what seemed like hours, following this Chloe girl until we eventually pulled up outside what seemed like a factory.

Once we all stepped out of our cars a tall man with jet black hair and sunglasses on came out.

"Babycakes!"The man practically yelled out in excitement at the sight of his friend.

"Hey Ash, you got room?"Chloe spoke up confidently.

"Always for you."Ash flirted out playfully.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly from the car bonnet of my Camaro before I followed the team inside the warehouse.

Once I got to the door to walk inside, Brian grabbed me by my upper forearm  and held me back.

"Now would be a great time for us to do that race."Brian smirks out to me.

"Fine buster, you're on."I confidently back chatted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, leave kudos and comments!


End file.
